frostfyreacademyfandomcom-20200215-history
The First Meeting
This is the first main roleplay page, of many to come. ''As the final, late, arrivers enter the great hall. The three House banners proudly hovering over the three tables. To one side of the room stood a large stage, ontop of which, Edvyn Frostfyre (The head-master,) and his cast professors stood. The group of teachers were chatting, while Edvyn gazed blankly out at the extremely loud crowd of first-years who rudely sat and chatted amongst themselves. The table for the Head boys and girls only contained one student, the head of Dazka, the others were obviously late. The walls of the chamber were painted a deep purple, showing support to the ex-house of Padour, which due to lack of students fitting into the house was cut for the year. The room was lit with elegant candles spread across the walls and tables. '' The Arrival: Zac silently enters the room along with, Robert. "We're late..." Zac sighs as he quickly makes his way to his houses table. "Who are you?" A voice calls out, only for Zac to answer with a gentle chuckle, "You'll see." Elizabeth enters the room, still holding her staff. "Sorry Head Master." Liz says with a small bow. "I was dueling." She quickly takes her seat with the other Heads, and glances at Zac. Maxwell runs into the room, and takes a seat next to some guy. "Hello!" Maxwell says. The guy just stares at him. "Okay then..." Maxwell slumps in his seat. Zac smiles at the girl, "Hey..." He sits down beside her and another male, the stage directly behind them. "What did we miss?" He asks looking at the guy, but he simply ignores them. Liz smiles at the head of Dazka but then looks at Zac. "Head of Lex, are you? I could tell by your smirk." Robert walks over and notices Zac talking to some girl. He sits near another boy, and turns to him."Chemstra boy?" He asks. "Yeah, what's it to you?" Maxwell says bluntly. "I'm guessing you're from Lex." "Of course, but what do you mean, by my smirk? You know not all people from Lex are sly and caniving." Zac frowns adjusting his tie and hair. Robert rolls his eyes."Smart one. So, your first day too, I'm guessing. Place is absolutely grand so far. " Liz just laughs. "I would expect sly and caniving fomr Dazka or even my people. But with Lex...more like a vacant look of pure...what's the word....ignorence." Robert pulls out a Frostfyre academy manual."Guess I shoulda read it." He chuckles. "Indeed." Maxwell says, he then takes out his lighter and places it under one of his knives. He watches it turn from red, to yellow, to white. "Fire is a marvelous thing isn't it? I also haven't gotten your name yet." Robert looks at him heating the knife."Don't get caught, you know howe adults are, thinking us to be imbeciles. I'm Robert. And you?" "Think what you wish." Zac forces himself to smile, as he quickly adjusts his sword so that it wasn't so close to his leg. Liz smiles and turns to look at the table which Robert and Max were sitting. "I trust everything's going well, though, in the House of Lex." "Trust me, they won't catch me. The name is Maxwell." Maxwell says to Robert. Zac turns to look at Liz, "Of course, why wouldn't they be..." He sighed, knowing that him being late today was likely only the first of many mistakes to come. Robert sighes."Zac is busy, and I'm bored. Any ideas?" He turns to Maxwell. Maxwell chuckles. "We could set something on fire..." Liz smiles. "Yea, things are going well in the house of Chemstra." She sighs. "I'm a bit hungry. You?" Robert nods."Of course...But what?" Robert thinks. This isn't a good idea....We might get kicked out....But.... Maxwell sighs. "It might not be that good of an idea, we may get expelled..." Rusty grinned and walked in. "Yee ha, I reckon I reckon. This place be mighty finer than the cat skin on one of them fancy homickey rock machines. Names Rusty. You can call me Rusty." He put his dirty hand out to shake. "Pardon my here apperance you say. But this is you know I reckon I reckon." Robert turns to see Rusty."Quite an accent, mate. I'm Robert, this is Maxwell. Head Lex boy, Zac, you probably met him. And then that...other girl." Category:Roleplay